Mistletoe
by Duo of Carnage
Summary: When Yami and Yugi get caught under a mistletoe, Yugi flees embarrassed and angry. Once the spirit fins out why, he devises a cunning and effective plan to get what his hikari owes him.
1. Stirred Tranquility

Summary: When Yami and Yugi get caught under a mistletoe, the blushing chibi tenshi flees from the scene scared shitless. The gang (after they stop guffawing) reveals to Yami what the mistletoe is for and why Yugi ran. Yami decides to put the little plant above the door to their room. The cunning spirit has decided to steal kisses form his aibou using the a Christmas tradition! Poor Yugi has no idea what's in store for him...

Disclaimer: We do **NOT** own Yu-gi-oh! All characters, etc. belong to the genius Kazuki Takahashi.

Tirani: We don't receive jack from writing this fic except _maybe_ reviews.

Me: This fic was written by me and my good friend Sammy. You'll see some author's notes every now and then from me, Keios, and Sammy. Except, in the cyber world, she is known as 'Tirani' (pronounced 'tyranny').

Tirani: What in the hell? You posted my name; my real name! Do you want to die!

Me: That can't be a threat. There is just no way that's a threat. Need I remind you of my nails: Tanto, Jian, Rapier...

Tirani: Aaah! No! Anything but your nails! (FYI: Keios's nails are so frickin' sharp, they can through even the toughest skin like butter. In other words: they hurt like hell!)

Me: _smirks_ You know, that's funny. Almost all of my friends from middle school have suffered the "Wrath of Keios" at some point. It's kinda sad, really, becau--------

Tirani: shove ON TO THE STORY, if you please! Dumbass.

**Mistletoe**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000

It was Christmas Eve in the small and cozy of Domino. A party was being held at the Kame Game Shop to celebrate the long awaited holiday, and everyone was there. Jou, Anzu, Ryou, Hiroto, Ryuji, Shizuka, Mai, Seto, Ishizu, Malik... Even Bakura and Marik were there! They had food, music, drink, and, needless to say, their duel disks! The great party was placed in a vase wrapped in velvet and tied with a silk bow.

"CRAAAP!"

That is, until the precious moments evaporated as the vase cracked due to the heaviness that was abruptly placed on it... (Tirani: Heh. FYI: This whole line was mine. The poetic brilliance all came from ME. Just so you know. )

Yugi Mutou, the renowned King of Games, who has saved the world countless times from deranged villains, was cowering from a single look.

Yugi's best friend and crush, Yami, was gazing at him expectantly as he tried to worm his way out of yet another sticky situation.

The two dueling champions were just returning from cleaning the kitchen. What? Sure, they might be teenagers, but responsibility was a top priority. But what happened? Let's see. 1. They placed the stuff in the sink. 2. They walked by the now-clean table that was cluttered with 'Christmas Eve' presents. 3. They stepped under the doorframe that led to the living room... Oooh. That's the problem right there - number 3. (Tirani: Again, my idea completely. Keios sucks.)

Grandpa Mutou, with his mischievous self, put a small mistletoe right above the doorframe. He knew of his grandson's feelings for the spirit, and so, decided to set them up. Of course, with the mistletoe, the sly old man could just say: "I'm just carrying on a tradition!" (Me: Sneaky bastard, isn't he?) Unfortunately for the chibi tenshi, Yami and he were right below it. Yugi saw it a few seconds before, and was about to take it down. Honest! But Yami caught up to him before he could do so, and asked in innocent curiosity: "What are you doing, Hikari?"

Startled by the sudden question, not to mention closeness of his secret crush's deep voice, Yugi jumped and fell directly into his Yami's strong arms. The poor boy froze as he realized that he was now the victim of his grandfather's cunning crime. Exactly what it was, he couldn't say, but he knew it was a crime, and that's all that mattered.

"CRAAAP!"

The gang, as much as they were enjoying the duel between Seto and Marik, raced to the kitchen to see what the commotion was about. When they stopped, everyone noticed the source of the problem immediately.

The little plant that hung over the pair was glinting in the light as if it were trying to get noticed. Yami stared the thing that everyone was either smirking, blushing, or grinning at. He arched an eyebrow in confusion as he waited for someone to explain what was going on.

Unexpectedly, Seto spoke up with his normal icy tone as he gravely looked at the confounded spirit as he concealed his laughter. "Congratulations, Yami. You may now kiss the bride." At that, everyone, save the former pharaoh and his blushing aibou, busted out laughing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me: Well... how was it? Good, bad, sad, slow...

Tirani: (smack) Shut up! If you would just let our dear readers review if they wish to, we'll find out! Dumbass.

Me: Ow! Obviously, Tira here likes the word 'Dumbass.'

Tirani: So? Red Forman is the shiznit. He practically created that word! And I love him for it, so there. And what have I told you about calling me TIRA? It's TIRANI! 'Tira' takes away from the meaning, not to mention the sting of my name!

Me: ANYHOW. Please review! The next chapter should be up tomorrow. I'm not in school right now, so I'm trying to balance fanfiction and doing other things I want to do while I can.

Tirani: That is so unfair.

Me: You'll get over it, Tira.

Tirani: -.- Dumbass.

Me: HAAAAH-HAH! Please review! Arigatou!


	2. Revelations

Tirani: Sorry, peoples. We know we said this chap would be up yesterday, but_ someone_ decided to drop off the face of the earth. I guess she came back with glue to make sure she sticks..._right?_

Kei: Eh-heh. Anou... Please don't send me threatening e-mails! I swear, I was sitting down at my computer yesterday, and I just pulled up this chapter to revise it before posting. All of a sudden... **BBRRRIIIIIIIINNG**. Scared the crap out of me. Seriously! It was my mommy calling me to let me know she was right around the corner to pick me up to go see 'Monster House.' (Not a bad movie, btw) I had no choice! I had to go! If I had said I didn't want to or I couln't... well... let's not go there.

Tirani: No, go there! I'll even be nice enough to _drive_ you there if you give me directions. You have most likely disappointed our fans. Actually, I know you did. Do you know that **seiyaryu87** and **Spicey Babe** were kind enough to put our story under their FAVORITE STORIES? Oh, that's right. Of course you didn't! You were too busy watching the house that's possessed by the spirit of a giantess terrorize children. I'm sorry. I completely forgot.

Keios: But... That's not fair, Tira-

Tirani: Yeah? Well, that's life. Now, can we please give the readers what they've been waiting for!

Keios: Sure, I- Wait. Did you just ask me for permission to do something?

Tirani: ... ... mumbles Dumbass.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seto, despite the fact that the situation was funny as hell, managed to speak bemusedly to poor, conflustered Yami: "Congratulations, Yami. You may now kiss the bride." That one statement made everyone, save the spirit and his flushed hikari, crack up.

It as at that moment that Grandpa Mutou came back from a business trip. He walked through the living room to see (not to mention hear) the most puzzling sight he had ever seen.

All of Yugi's friends were in rolling on the floor, on their knees, laid flatout, and wheezing and gasping for air. Jou and Hiroto were doubled over with tears streaming down their faces. Bakura and Ryou were alternating between laughing and humming "Here Comes The Bride." Marik and Malik were smirking deviously as if someone was about to duke it out. Seto scooped Jou in his arms exactly how Yugi was in Yami's and began making kissing noises. Anzu, Shizuka, and Mai were giggling and blushing. Ishizu and Ryuji were arguing about what colors to use for a wedding. And in the midst of it all were an embarassed Yugi and a perplexed Yami. Just what was going on! (Tira and Kei: Wouldn't you like to know?)

"Might I ask what's going on in here?"

With the blink of an eye, Jou, Anzu, and Hiroto were in the old man's face. "OhmygodMr.Mutou-" The timid voice that chimed went unheeded by the three excited teens. "Umm... Guys?" "Youwon'tbelievewhathappened-" "Itwasthefunniestever-" "YamiandYugigot-" The next voice heard would not be ignored. "QUIET!"

Everyone turned to stare at the source of such venom. Unsurprisingly, it was Bakura.

"Shut up, would you! My hikari is trying to say something." Turning to his light with tenderness in his eyes, Bakura encouraged Ryou to speak. "Umm... Okay. Mr. Mutou, it seems that while coming from the kitchen, Yugi and Yami stepped under a piece of mistletoe. We wouldn't have had any idea if were not for Yugi's almighty bellow. Being the nosy friends that we are, eveybody darted over to see what would cause him to scream. As soon as we arrived, everyone saw the mistletoe, as well as Yami holding Yugi. Try as we might have, nothing could contain our laughter when Seto said Yami could 'kiss the bride.' I'm sorry, but it's just too funny!" the albino stated.

Grandpa Mutou looked up to a very certain location, as if he KNEW where to look. He spotted the mistletoe and feigned innocence. "Oh, would you look at that! Look, Yugi, mistletoe!" Yugi, who had not moved since he yelled, glared so intensely at his grandpa that Yami had to let go of him because he was so hot. (Keios: Not that way, you nasties!) The once soft-spoken teen was now a pint-sized ball of fury! Yugi was so angry, he shook as he grated out:

"Why? WHY, grandpa? We have talked about this several times. We talked just 3 days ago. I know you don't Alzheimer's, so you couldn't have forgotten. You actually chose to not honor my one wish, which was not to put mistletoe up. I told you that I would my problem with Yami MYSELF. Out of all of the times you could have what you wanted, you chose THE most inappropriate one. Hmm. Interesting." With that said, Yugi cast an apologetic glance towards his friends, and retreated to his room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Yami could even move, Marik piped up. "Wow. That was unexpected. Never knew the shrimp could sound so **cold.** We're rubbing off on him, Bakura." (Tirani: Sorry. I just love them so much; they had to have SOME wiseass comment.) Malik and Ryou slapped their respective yamis and shushed them. Jou looked to Yami, who was still frozen from shock. He decided that it was best for him to know what just happened.

"Yami? Come back to the real world, man." The former pharaoh looked at Jou with pleading eyes. "Jou, you are Yugi's best friend. Did he ever talk to you about me?" "Well, acutually-" Seto, who at first found this whole situation hilarious, was now fed up with Yami's cluelessness. Over the years, Seto and his former rival had become good friends. It pained him to see him look so lost, so he finally shed some light. "Let me make this simple for you, Yami. First of all-" he began as he grabbed the offending plant. "This is mistletoe. People hang it up over high places around the home during Christmas. Why? If two people are under it at the same time, they have to kiss. It's tradition. Secondly, his 'problem' with you is merely that he is in love with you, and has been looking for a way to tell you for some time. We ALL have been trying help him. He screamed because he couldn't kiss you, thinking that you would be disgusted if he attempted to such a thing. Lastly, Mr. Mutou found out of his grandson's feelings for you, so he put up the mistletoe in hopes that you two would have to kiss, and he would reveal his devotion to you. I know because Jou and I helped him put it there. That's all."

Yami just stared blankly. His hikari was in love with him! "But that cannot be! He has talked to me about this person he was fond of! Yugi told me that he is compassionate, determined, intelligent, inquisitive, and very attractive! He even named him 'Shadow!'" The girls simultaneously screeched: "EXACTLY!"

The spirit closed his eyes and tried to reach his aibou. He was stunned to find that Yugi had been listening intently to everyone after he left. Yugi,'s mental expression rivalled that of a deer in headlights. With a fiery blush, he slammed his block up. Yami smiled at his skittish light's antics.

He turned to his friends and declared: "I love my Aibou. I have been wondering how long could I live on with him never knowing. But, now that I know that he wants me, I will convey to him that he is loved with the very thing that caused all of this chaos." Yami took the mistletoe from Seto and held it trimphantly. "He WILL be mine. And this plant shall help me get him."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tirani: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! The suspense must be killing you all! I know it's killing me, and not softly, either! It wouldn't so bad if you just posted the entire thing, Kei!

Keios: I am well aware of that. Unfortunately, dear viewers, I'm on a tight schedule right now. The next chapter should be up by Monday afternoon (at the latest).

Tirani: Then why the hell won't you, dumbass! Our readers wanna know what's gonna happen!

Keios: Obviously. But, if you would like for them to know so badly, I could delete this account that we're sharing and change my password for my e-mail address that YOU are using. You can get your own and put it up, if you'd like.

Tirani: ... ... Well, you heard her, peoples! Monday! We'll see ya then!

Keios: That's what I thought. Please R& R.


	3. Decisions, decisions

Disclaimer: Some people are kind of slow, so, once again, I will explain.We don't own Yu-gi-oh! Never have; never will. Kazuki Takahshi-sama has that honor.

Tirani: We also don't receive jack for writing this exceptional fic.

Keios: _(gasp)_ _Tira. Don't say such things!  
_

Tirani: Whaaaat? Don't sound like that, Ash. 'Mistletoe' is the bomb. If it's so good, why do we have more than 10 viewers just a-waitin' for this very chapter, huh? **HUUUH?** Sometimes, you are just the biggest dumbass, I swear...

Kei: _(mutters)_ What else is new?

Tirani: _Anyway._ We hope that y'all enjoy this chap. I know that while me and Kei were e-mailing each other our ideas and even while finalizing the story, I was cracking up. It just got so frickin' slow! For instance, take the part where Yugi gets hard, and Yami 'touches' him-

Kei: **_OI!_** Shut up, Tirani!

Tirani: Yabai! She only says my full name when I'm in deep shit...

Kei: You have no clue how deep... So I'll give you until the count of three to run... _One..._

Tirani: _(laughs nervously)_ Sorry, Keios... It just slipped my mind...?

Keios: Nameru ja nai! _Two..._

Tirain: Ummm... Yami is sexy, KuramaxYusuke forever, SesshomaruxInuyasha for life, and there should be a lot more dynasty warriors yaoi fics?

Keios: Truer words have never been spoken. _Three..._

Tirani: ASHLEY, don't hurt me! If you do, I'll tell everyone your deepest, darkest secret! The one about you wanting to become a w-

Keios: _(eye twitches_) RUN, YOU MOTHER-FUCKER!

Tirani: Oitoma! Enjoy the fic! (runs off screaming for life)

**Mistletoe: Chapter 3**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yugi was once again humiliated, but this time, he was reduced to tears. How could he not be? One of his best friends told his Yami that he was in love with him! And the poor chibi heard his crush deny the truth! His heart's desire didn't love him back. Yugi was not sure if he could ever look him in the eye again. It would be too heart breaking... How would he survive...?

But little did Yugi know that Yami was currently downstairs with all of their friends and Grandpa Mutou. They were all throwing ideas out there of how Yami could seduce his hikari. Some ideas sounded worthy of consideration, while others were... let's just say... too crazy.

"Anzu, Mai, Ishizu and I-" began Shizuka, "think that Yami should romance Yugi. You know; put flowers on the porch with a sentence or two that reveal something about himself until Yugi finds out who his admirer is." Hiroto and Ryuji, seeing as how they both are smitten with Jou's younger sister, instantaneously agreed. Jou saw this, and mouthed: 'Talk to her and DIE.' (Keios: Sorry, but it cracked me up whenever Tristan or Duke would talk to Serenity in the English version, and Joey would pull a ridiculous face and threaten them. Had to put some of that in here.)

Malik and Ryou opted for even more subtle ways of going about wooing Yugi. "Skip flowers. The guy's just that, for Ra's sake: A GUY. Pharaoh, what you should do is perhaps leave notes in his locker. He'll definitely notice." the blonde stated confidently. Rolling his eyes, Ryou picked up where Malik left off. "Perhaps you should, Yami. I mean, there more people who know where Yugi's locker is than his place of residence. His suspect list will be a lot broader."

Seto inadvertently revealed his own personal way of attracting his desire. "Why don't you just do something that is completely different form what you normally do? Like, maybe call him by his name, or start being openly physical...? he asked while looking straight at Katsuya. When he caught his puppy's eye, the blonde looked at him curiously. But with Kaiba being the bastard he is, he just smirked and looked away.

Jou shook Seto's sexy smirk off of his mind and declared: "All of your ideas suck! The bes' way of going about seducing Yug' is to entice 'im... with FOOD. That's how you could get me, so why not 'im? We are best friends, after all." (Tirani: I love Katsu, so I just had to make him a retard. He is smart, as will be shown in later chaps, but I couldn't pass that comment up.)

Everyone just narrowed their eyes in hopeless exasperation at the pitiful teen. But can you blame them? No, no you can't.

Marik and Bakura eyed their slow friend one last time before turning to the spirit. They said at the same time: "Screw the flowers. Screw the notes in the locker. Screw doing something new. But keep the food thing in mind for plan B." At this, Jou smirked triumphantly and stuck his tongue out in Seto's direction. Seto stared intently at the puppy's moist, glistening pink morsel and licked his lips. Yami was watching with with avid interest as his friends flirted with each other before Bakura chimed deviously: "We think you should stalk him."

Everyone, especially Malik and poor Ryou, went o.O; in response.

"What! Don't look at me like that! Following him around is THE most direct way of letting you know that you like him without actually _telling_ him, Pharaoh. Think about it." Malik declared.

As if to signal that conversation was over, Grandpa Mutou's old clock struck 12 midnight. The gang wished Yami good luck in choosing a plan. Well, needless to say, Yugi didn't say good night to him, and Yami didn't go see him like usual.

They both had some serious thinking to do.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Keios: (_with a satisfied grin_) Ah... That was fun, ne, Tira-chan?

Tirani: (_whimper_) Won't you please reconsider? I swear I didn't mean to almost tell what's happening next! Please, Ash! This is worse than physical abuse!

Kei: (_cocks left eyebrow_) Indeed. For those of you who are curios, Tirani's punishment for nearly blabbing is that I can call her "Tira-chan" whenever I wish. Wait... Tirani... Are you okay?

Tirani: Uru-fuckin'-sai! I am soo not liking you right now. So you just stay the hell away from me.

Kei: Oooo-kay... Umm... See you tomorrow peoples...


	4. On the Prowl

Disclaimer: We do not, for the umpteenth-millionth time do not own Yu-gi-oh! So stay out of our hair! (_smiles sweetly_) Okay?

Kei: Right. What Tirani said.

Tirani: Yeah. Sorry for my random tantrum, peoples. It just pains me whenever I hear Ash distort my name. It is, obviously, precious to me.

Kei: Mmm-hmm. And you're back all nice again! YAAAAY.

Tirani: You know, for the whole day that I made no contact with you, I missed your sarcasm.

Kei: Of course you did. I'M the one who taught you all about the fabulous art of sarcasm, and, let's not forget, ALOOFNESS.

Tirani: (_laughs_) That's true. But, I'm feeling beside myself right now, so, before I dismiss the thought, I want to thank our reviewers!

kunoichi2006: Glad it made you laugh! And just so you know, I, Tirani, came up with the stalking thing. Come to think of it, a lot of the funny stuff comes from my ingenious self. Kei, what do you mean by: "NUH-UH!"? It's true! Dumbass. Anyhow, kunoichi, hopefull you'll like this chap even more than the first ones! .

Novelist Pup: We're awesome? That's funny you should say that... 'cause Ash says that, while you're a good friend of hers, you seldom compliment her, just like ME! She thinks we'd be great friends. Hmm. Indeed...

Serzie: Because of your idea, we decided to let exactly that happen! Wow. I hope you don't hate just HOW it happens, though... Heh-heh-heh.

Chibi Chib: Ash didn't know what to think of your review at first, but I understood right away. By not using too many words, but showing 'XD' faces, I quickly came to the conclusion that you deemed our story hilarious. I am telling you, for someone who's teachers love her but peers hate her for her intelligence, she sure is STUPID.

PurpleCarrotsWillRuleUsAll: Dammit! And here I was, all this time, thinking that nasty crap like OKRA and ASPARAGUS would come to the rule us all. Oh, well. But thanks for the news flash! (And FYI: I like swear words, too!) oO

ONTO THE STORY. Enjoy now, ya hear?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Things progressed normally in the smal and cozy town of Domino. The birds sang, the sun shined, Kaiba grew richer... it was all good. Even the Mutou household was peachy.

It had been 5 days since the little mistletoe incident. Yugi was very cautios and wary about confronting his Yami, but the spirit didn't appear angry at him. Actually, he was as studiously quiet and warm towards him as always. Yugi decided to believe that Yami was just taking his time to sort out his emotions. It was perfectly understandable, and in no time, Yugi was back to his chipper self.

But Yugi was dead wrong.

Yami knew what he felt for his hikari. He was merely acting as if he forgot about the whole incident with the mistletoe to lure Yugi into a false sense of security. The ex-pharaoh was going to seduce him by pulling off little 'accidents' like brushing his delectable ass every now and then. Said succulent behind just swished past him in tight clothing. 'Good... He's wearing the leather pants I gave him from last year... Perfect.' Yami eyed his adorably sexy aibou as he jumped up to get a popsicle out of the freezer. But Yugi was not wearing his 3-inch boots, so he could not reach one. The spirit crawled off of the couch and stalked to him before stopping a few feet away from him. His prey looked so good, he had to restrain himself from touching him. But when Yugi pouted and his supple lip stuck out, Yami moved.

And poor Yugi had no clue until it was too late.

"Let me, Hikari..." his crush whispered erotically in his ear. Yami rose to his full height, and pressed himself against his hiakri's entire backside. He was crushed against the refrigerator. And it was at that moment that Jou and Seto came in.

Jou and Seto had only come to tell the two teens that they were now in a relationship. "When did THAT happen!' you demand? Lessee.

They were hanging out, as usual. Except that time, it was just the two of them. Which meant that whenever Jou would do something remotely provocative, Seto could flirt with him as much as he liked with no interrruptions. It had taken Jou a while to figure out that Seto wasn't playing with him. But when he caught on, he asked breathlessly: "You've been hitting on me all this time, haven't you?" Kaiba smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around his puppy's waist. "Yes, Katsuya. I've been making passes at you all this time." Their lips met gently; kneading the other's until Seto's tongue somehow snaked it's way inside Jou's mouth. When he whimpered, Seto raped his mouth. He mapped out his puppy's orifice with a passion. Teeth pulled mercilessly at soft lips, moist muscles danced in a tango, cries were swallowed... Aaahh. It was all good. But before things could get graphic, Kaiba led Katsuya to Yugi's to share their good news.

Neither teen knew that Jou and Seto were standing there. Yugi's face was burning as his other self thrust his hips against his ass when he jumped to get a popsicle. He squeaked when Yami spread his arms to reveal a toned torso topped with dusky nipples. Yugi loved small cherries! So why did Yami's nipples have to look so tempting! It took all of his willpower not to suck on one of them straight off. 'Why hasn't he grabbed that damned stick yet! Wait- stick...? OH, SHI-!'

As his hikari's face grew hotter against his chest, Yami smirked. He knew Yugi loved little cherries, and it just so happened that his nipples looked like just them. It was all the spirit could do not to bust out laughing. But, luckily for Yami, Seto and Jou cracked up for him. Yugi swiveled his head only to see pointed fingers and wicked gleams in his two best friends' eyes.

They saw what was going on, and they would let him live it down.

Oh, shit.


	5. Oblivious Seduction

Disclaimer from us: We do not own Yu-gi-oh. Plain and simple.

Keios: Uuumm… Okay, look. For those of you that saw our Authoress' Note, don't try to murder us with threatening e-mails and glares of doom and gloom. For those of you that have no idea what I'm talking about…. Well…. Completely disregard my last statement.

Tirani: What Ash is trying to say is that we said that we would update on Monday of this week. In case you have not yet noticed, it's THURSDAY! Where the hell WERE you, anyway!

Kei: What I am about to share with you all must never leave the confines of your monitors. If I discover that this information has escaped, there will be dire consequences.

Tirani: (_blanches_) Oh, shit! She reverted back to her 'intellectual-cold-ass' mode again!

Kei: I was… making my new Livejournal account! This is now up, in case anyone wants to check it out.

Tirani: Oh. My. Fucking. Goshness. What the FUCK is your damn PROBLEM! You mean to tell me that you have been delaying our readers' enjoyment of our slow yet intriguing imaginations just for LIVEJOURNAL! You ASS!

Kei: Mmm-hmm. Anyhow, I want to give a special shout-out to **Black-Dranzer-1119**. This nice person wished me 'Happy Birthday!' I am touched when a stranger says it, yet I can't stand it when my friends say it. Maybe it's because most of my 'friends' only say it because they know I don't celebrate it, therefore, to mock me! It got old before anyone even said anything. It really was that bad.

Tirani: O.O

Kei: My point exactly. But forget that stuff. Here's the 5th chapter. And let me warn you NOW: This chapter contains erotic whispering. Also, Yugi is 18 in this story, so to anyone who might think it to be shota-con, I'll say that, too. If you think you can take it, let's GET IT ON!

**Mistletoe: Chapter 5**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They saw what was going on, and they would never let him live it down.

Oh, shit.

Seto and Katsuya were having a gay ol' time laughing at their flustered friend. They began panting and gasping for breath as the attempted to talk and laugh at the same time. "Oh man! -gaps- Yug'! Are you okay, man? -wheeze- For a second there, I thought you were gonna explode!" Seto saw a red he never saw before settle on his friend's face as he grew more embarrassed. He considered THINKING about TRYING to help the little one, but that thought was whisked away by a much more intriguing one. (Kei: You won't believe how many people started saying this when they heard me say it when I was being sarcastic. It's like everything I ever said was cool to them people in 6th grade!) "Yugi, you look uncomfortable. Is something wrong?" Yugi glared with all of his might at the tall teen and growled: "What the hell do YOU think! I'm pinned down to the damned refrigerator!" Being the cunning bastard that Kaiba can be, he knew that Yugi would say that and responded in a way that everyone in the room would never forget, especially Yami. "Hmmmm. Your body is pinned down, and so is something ELSE…" he quipped while looking directly at Yugi's…. lower regions.

… … … …

Yami and Jou followed Seto's gaze to Yugi's crotch. Indeed, his pants were straining to keep in his undoubtedly hard erection. Yami looked at Jou. Jou looked at Seto. Seto looked at Yami. Then they all simultaneously turned their heads to stare at Yugi. All of a sudden, the bulge shrunk. And our chibi tenshi, who had no clue he was hard, asked quietly: "Why are you all staring at me like that?" The hilarity of the scene was intensified by that one question. With that, the three guys collapsed with laughter.

"Oh my GOD! Yugi, I like you, really I do, but you are the _slowest_ companion of mine!" "Haaaaaaaaaah-haaa! Seriously dough, Yug'! I know you're "pure" and all that crap, but dis iz SAD!" "You have no clue what's funny, do you, Hikari?" Hearing Yami diverted Yugi's attention from his two near hysterical comrades. He squinted up at him with 'I'm annoyed, so answer me NOW' written on his face. He said tightly: "No, Yami. Do you?" The whispered answer filled him with relief. "No. Not a one."

Katsuya and Seto finally managed to pick themselves up off of the floor. They were nearly choking as they struggled for breath. Surprisingly, Jou was the first to recover. "Yugi. Yugi, Yugi, Yugi. Tell me if dis sounds familiar: 'You are one sad, strange little man.'" Seto hyped up with: "Ooooh, oooh! No, no. In this particular situation, we should say: 'You are one sad, strange little man, but your package is _huge_!' Man, I'm a genius!" Realization dawned in Yugi's eyes. He tried to glare at the offending statement, but couldn't help but chortle along with the rest of them.

"Mmm. Seriously, Yug'. Me and Seto jus' came by to tell ya' dat… well… what did we come for?" "I kissed him in the park and he loved it." Kaiba answered bluntly. Yami and Yugi turned to Jou. When he raised his head, Yugi smirked and mouthed 'You will tell me all. 'Kay?' Yami grinned hugely at Seto and said: "It is about time. You flirting with poor Katsuya was close to getting to old." Seto eyed his puppy softly and smiled. "You have no idea."

The friends talked until Seto and Jou announced they had to take Mokuba to a sleepover. The new couple was wished good luck on their relationship, hugs were shared, and, well, you get the picture. Yugi sighed happily as he and Yami sat on a couch, oblivious to his scheming partner's new plan. He wanted to feel his aibou's plush body against his, but this time, of his free will. The spirit would play the cute and innocent one to make sure that Yugi wouldn't suspect him. "I'm just so excited for them! Oh. I just love to see my best friends so happy! Isn't it great – Yami?" The quiet man adorned his aibou's trademark face: 'The Puppy Eyes of Gloom.' Unaware of his intentions, Yugi asked him if he was alright. "No…" he whimpered cutely. "You said that you love seeing you friends happy, but I am not." "Oh, what's wrong, Yami?" The ex-pharaoh smirked in his mind as he prepared to strike.

"We haven't hugged today, Hikari."

Yugi's eyes widened considerably as he took in the info. He blushed lightly when he realized that he would be presses up against him again if they were to hug. But Yami IS his friend, not to mention his crush…. And it WAS the only way to get really close to him… So he took Yami's bait and enveloped him in a hug and placed Yami's head in the crook of his neck. The man embraced his hikari lightly, slowly tightening his grip. Yugi just thought he wanted to get closer, so he didn't bother thinking that Yami was up to anything.

But then he moved in for the kill. (Kei: I guess I've been watching too many animal shows, what, with the predatory style and all. .; )

He curled up even more around Yugi and pulled him into his lap. The sudden movement startled the chibi tenshi and he fell into the crook of Yami's neck. He was practically covering his crush's entire form, and was able to feel every tempting detail of his athletic build. When Yugi came to realize this, he blushed furiously and got up to retreat to their room. But Yami wasn't through him yet. He followed him, and, knowing Yugi would freak out, asked innocently: "Now that they have free time since Mokuba's away, do you think Seto and Katsu are going to – how would say it – screw each other?" As expected, Yugi blanched and fell into his arms under their bedroom doorframe….

Which had mistletoe taped to it.

Yugi regained his composure and sputtered. "Y-Y-Yami! How could you ask me that! If you don't know that the answer is obviously YES, then…" He stopped when he realized that Yami was looking up at something curiously. "What is it?" The spirit slowly brought the plant to his aibou's face and asked: "Isn't this…mistletoe?" Yugi froze. Not like the 'finding out your spouse is cheating' froze or the 'a special someone just died in front of your eyes.' No. Not like those. He just stood stock still. No breathing, no heartbeat, no nothing. Just frozen. Yugi blinked, then blushed as he realized that Yami was looking at him intently. He attempted to apologize, and for the life of him, couldn't figure out how he managed to not stutter. "Uuum… I'm… I have no clue how that got there… I don't even think Grandpa put this here… But you saw it, so, I guess I can get rid of it…" he mumbled as he reached for the mistletoe. But Yami continued to play him, and moved it just out of his reach. His voice was low and oh-so-enticing as he asked: "Now why would you do that?" Yugi still had not looked at Yami, so he did not see the soft arousal flaring in eyes. "Yami, it's mistletoe! You know…" The ex-pharaoh waited until the right moment to lift his hikari's head, but continued to ask questions huskily. "No, I do not know. Tell me, my little one." Yugi heard the possessive endearment, and it made him gasp inaudibly with desire. But he decided to that the words were not too serious; they were like 'Hikari' and 'Aibou.'

Right? (Tirani: Eeeehh! Dead WRONG! Oh, sorry… Heh. Keep readin'! It gets steam-ee! )

"M-m-m-mistletoe is… is used t-to make people k-k-k… uum…" Yami put the mistletoe back in its place in order to draw his flushed angel ever closer. The act was not lost on Yugi. "Kiss…?" he finished for him. "Uuuuummm… h-hai…" Yami watched and felt his little one tremble in his powerful arms. He leaned closer to Yugi's face and tilted his head up. He was shivering minutely, breathing erratically, and blushing softly. Gods, what Yami wanted to do his adorable sexy one! He restrained himself from having his way with him. "If that is the case," he began as he pulled him even closer. "you owe a kiss, Yugi." Yugi's blush exploded all over his face as the words sent electricity rushing through him. Smiling softly, Yami sealed their fate with a soulful kiss.

**Kei and Tirani: THE END! **

_snort disbelievingly_**) NOOOOOTT!**

Velvet met silk as their lips made contact. Yami explored Yugi's mouth as it opened for him; his plush tongue sliding over his aibou's own. He moaned lightly when Yami stroked his tongue agonizingly slowly. Yugi couldn't believe it! Yami. Was. Kissing. HIM! He was already in shock, but what his love did next was indescribable.

/Yami…/ He gasped as he felt light suction on his slick muscle. He voiced his want for more. Yami moaned quietly and purred his favored nickname in a way that aroused him to no end. /Hikari…/ Regretfully, they came apart for air, staring into each others eyes. Yugi's blush never faded, and once he saw the arousal in Yami's eyes, it grew once again. Yami took his arms and wrapped them around his own. His confusion made itself known through his face, and the man chuckled. "Yugi." The teen snapped to attention when he heard his name. "Yugi… I have waited for this moment for so long… And I feel that I can at last tell you… I love you, my Hikari. And I always have." At once, Yugi's lustful haze cleared. His eyes lit up with a joyous spark as tears began rolling down his pretty face. "I love you, too, my Yami. I do…" A tan hand rose to wipe the rivulets away as its owner leaned back down for another kiss…

"YUUUUUGIII!" Grandpa Mutou called his grandson from the shop. "Jou's on the phone! And he wants to know – what, Jou? Okay. Bye, now. He wants to know if anything interesting has happened!" Yugi dried his eyes and wondered. "Why would he ask that if he's only been gone for all of ten minutes?" Yami knew exactly why, but, for his sake, wisely said nothing to give them away. Yugi shyly kissed Yami before he was pushed back. "Hikari, if you want to talk to Katsu, you should so now. I do not know how much more of your sweetness I can take." Blushing furiously at the complimenting innuendo, he rushed downstairs to tell Jou all about his first kiss. He almost ran into his grandpa, who was coming up the stairs.

He saw Yami's soft, content expression and asked mischievously: "I take it that you finally made a move. You seducing my grandson was close to getting old." He smiled good-naturedly at Yami's simple reply.

"You have no idea."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kei: I cannot believe that we wrote that. Oh, my frickin' goshness.

Tirani: (_with great restraint_) You know what this means, don't you?

Kei: No-

Tirani: CELEBRATION TIME, **COME ON**! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! We wrote fantastically, didn't we dear readers! Don't be shy! Write us, or just review! Let us and others know whatcha think! I know I wanna know!

Kei: (_smiling softly_) You always were elated when we accomplished the near-impossible…

Tirani: Yeah! Like Algebra with those frickin' matrices, and Cramer's Rule, and – AAAHH! No math! I 'ma celebratin' our longest chapter yet! 5 PAGES, MAN! WHHOO-HOO! We are so cool! Come on, Ash! DU-AY! Say your phrase!

Kei: Boo-frickin'-SHAAAAA! We are cool, aren't we?

Tirani: Yeah! So where are you taking me for your birthday?

Kei: (_laughing_) Nice try, Sammy. Well, this is the end of "Mistletoe", you all. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we did writing it!

Tirani: Mmm-hmmm! Look out for the sequel: "Ignition of Desire"! It will be a fic based on Yami and Yugi trying to have sex, but keep getting interrupted. Itsa gonna be wunaful!

Kei: Yep. But thanks, dear readers. You guys have sent such ego-boosting reviews that kept us going. We hope to have your support in our next fic, and see you soon! Sayonara!


End file.
